laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas
"Please, I swear, I didn't do it!" - Silas pleading to guards Silas is an orphan from Calmcreek, and a member of the Phel's Army. Appearance Silas is a thinly built man with pale skin, with snow white hair and turquoise eyes with a silver ring around the pupil. He commonly wears his old scholars outfit, which is tattered from his imprisonment. He maintains his trickster behavior after being brought back from the dead. Biography Early Life Silas' family was killed not long after he was born, and he was quickly orphaned. The killer was eventually caught and executed for multiple crimes including murder. Silas had a talent for magic and would often use his illusions to play pranks on the locals. The pranks were harmless, but he would frequently get scolded for them. When he came of age, the town's folk thought that he would stop playing pranks as often, but that wasn't the case. One day, after pulling a prank on the noble of the city, the city guard came to him and told him that he had gone too far. He said he would reverse what he had done, but they were referring to the murder of their Lord. He pleaded, but they refused to listen as he was the only magic user in the city and threw him in prison. For the next two years, those imprisoning him would torture him every day trying to get information from him, but he knew nothing. During the two years, the torturing continued getting worse and worse until Silas was eventually killed. Or so he thought. He awoke a few days later to a man doing various tricks that seemed like magic, but none that he had seen before. The man informed him that he had formed a splinter personality named Indra, and that he hated humans entirely. The man also explained that he brought Silas back as an immortal elan. Silas thanked the man for his help, and continued on his way. Conquering Orcs One day, Silas awoke from one of Indra's rampages to a woman sitting on a corpse he created. She introduced herself as Phel, and told him that she thought he was useful and wanted to make him one of her generals. She also offered anything that he wished for, which was to be free of Indra. He was then teleported to a large crowd of people talking about the scourge tournament. As people were being shepherded into another area, Silas took the liberty to hide himself from the crowd. When an orc announcer came out to speak to the crowd, Silas used his silent image to make the announcers pants drop, leading him to be ridiculed. Silas took note of a large demon in the crowd to use for intimidation purposes later. His first fight went rather smoothly, although his spells didn't work on his enemy, he was able to fell her with his crossbow. Silas spent a majority of the time heckling the others in the competition. Eventually, he was paired in combat with a white skinned woman named Echo with a foul, high and mighty attitude. She killed her first opponent in one blow, and proceeded to do the same in the paired competition with Silas. Echo later tracked down Silas between fights and threatened him. When the three on three matches started, Silas spent most of his time making racial slurs about Asha in elven, but otherwise had another uneventful fight while paired with the demon Gabriel. Then the final round, which was a six vs six match came. There was a human on the other team, and so Silas used ghost sound to distract him, which succeeded and even caused the human to injure himself. After that, the Troglodyte named Corpsefang attacked the human, and Echo grew to a larger size. It took more time, but the end result was the same. When the announcer stated that Gabriel was the new leader, he instantly started barking orders at people. Silas quickly became bored and went to mediate. While meditating, he appeared at a table with the other generals and Phel. She explained how to use the brands she gave the group to brand five other living things, and that the group would be sent to human territory to get rid of the leaders. Silas finished his meditation and went on to find a store to replace his lost bolts. But, the store was closed, and Echo and Gabe were trying to break in. Bored, he went looking for animals nearby. He managed to find a lizard, but couldn't get close enough to see him without scurrying away. Silas used ghost sound to scare the lizard closer, and after getting a better look, he decided to brand him and name him Delom. Silas then took notes so Indra knew not to kill him, and went into meditation..... Equipment Silas carries a heavy crossbow in case he has to resort to using a weapon. He also has a small dagger to cut himself loose from bindings. Powers Silas is an illusionist, specializing in illusion spells. In terms of skill, he is a beginner.